Gaining Ground
by Beauts
Summary: A year since Rhett left Atlanta, and Scarlett is trying to piece together the broken pieces of her life and move on for the good of her family. However, when he unexpectedly returns, it seems neither will be able to escape their problems. And do they really want to? As their mutual stubbornness comes to a head, conflict is inevitable. But can either really live without the other?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise. All that belongs to me is the plot and any original characters that pop up along the line.**

_**Authors Note: Hi, this is my (miserable, I suspect) attempt at a GWTW fanfiction. I hope none of you mind me a few liberties- I will never be as good a writer as Margaret Mitchell, so I doubt I will be able to recreate the characters exactly, but I will do my best. I would also greatly appreciate feedback **_____

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Ashley, I am making you an offer." Scarlett was very frustrated with the man she had once believed she was in love with. Rhett had cheated her out of the sawmills, and Ashley was an incompetent businessman. Why did he let his pride get the better of his common sense every time? "An offer that anyone with a bit of gumption would realise is impossible to refuse. And yet you still say no."

"Well, I never had much gumption, Scarlett." Ashley shrugged, and she hated him in that moment. She wished she could seize him by the shoulders and shake him violently until he caught his senses.

"Ashley, I am offering you a thousand dollars in gold for the mills. I am also offering you the opportunity for Beau to have a decent education alongside Wade at a prestigious school. You will never have to work a day in your life again, and will be free to live on your terms, as you please. How can you possibly say no?"

"Scarlett, you know how difficult you are to refuse…" He began.

"Evidently not." She snapped.

"…However, I know I have been effectively useless since the war. The one thing I have to claim for my own is the running of these mills. If I was to allow myself to be brought out by any price, it would be doing everyone- my father, Melanie, and Beau- a huge disservice."

"And being useless at running the mills isn't doing them a disservice by making them ashamed?" The words slipped out before she could stop them, and for a moment, Scarlett's ears seemed to ring. Then she hastened to correct the damage she had done. "Oh, Ashley, I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to slip out!"

"Never mind, Scarlett," Ashley said, his voice emotionless, "It will not make a blind bit of difference to my answer."

Scarlett departed the mills with fury pulsing in her veins. All she wanted was her old life back- the life where she had something real to focus on, something to strive for. But she was being refused this left, right and centre by everybody; Atlanta for pointing accusing fingers at her, Melanie by dying when she most needed her, her husband for leaving her, and now Ashley had slammed the door shut in her face on the last thing she had left- work.

She still had the store, but the store basically ran itself. Hugh Elsing had become a competent salesman and they made continuing profit. And Tara, though still not on the scale of plantation it had been before, was also out of the clutches of the taxman for now, its residents out of the cruel grasp of poverty too.

She stomped down Peachtree Road, kicking at loose stones in the still-broken sidewalk, and raging at the world for being so unfair. Why did it have to steal away everything she held dear? Why?

Her conscience told her that perhaps she had thrown away what she held dear by her own hand, in refusing to admit to herself even in her heart of hearts that she did in fact hold these things dear. But she ignored her conscience- never something she had found terribly difficult to do- and continued down the road.

Eventually, she found herself at Five Points, before the store. She remembered how awful Frank had been at running it before her, and she was struck, not for the first time, with the thought that perhaps men were not all as smart as they were thought to be.

Memories seemed to be plaguing her today, and she flashed back to that horrible hot, sweaty day when Five Points had been covered with the bodies of dead and dying men, and Melly had been at Pittypat's, about to give birth and there had been no doctor and Prissy had lied about knowing how to birth babies… She had thought, that day, that life could not get any worse. She had stopped being afraid of God on that day, because nothing could frighten her more than the idea of the Yankees, and Melly dying on her watch, or Beau dying, or any other awful possibility that might have occurred.

Scarlett found herself surprised to find Five Points as ordinary as it was now, and was also astonished to find herself thinking that perhaps that day wasn't as bad as this one. The world now seemed to have righted itself almost completely, except for the things that Scarlett touched- they all were dust and ashes now. If only Rhett had stayed- then perhaps she would've been able to cope with the rest. But he had left, and with the revelation that he no longer cared a morsel for her or what she chose to do with herself. He did not love her anymore, he'd told her, and that was that. Sighing, Scarlett entered Kennedy's. Hugh smiled when he saw her.

"Scarlett, you will be very pleased with the deal that I just made. There is a gentleman in New Orleans furnishing a new mansion and he has ordered lots of furniture for it from the store! He said it is the best store he has seen in all of the South so he felt he ought to buy from us." Hugh babbled happily, and Scarlett felt a little proud of him. He had come so far under her close mentoring.

"That is wonderful, Hugh." She commended him, because men liked to be commended.

"And the Picard's are building a brand new house on Marietta Street. They need more bedrooms, I heard." Scarlett appreciated that he could not speak openly of Maybelle's new pregnancy, but she was not interested in gossip.

"I hope you sent them to Mr Wilkes for their lumber." She offered blankly.

"I did certainly recommend his mill to them." Hugh grinned, and Scarlett felt a flicker of annoyance at the mention of '_his_ mill'.

"Well, that is just… magnificent." Scarlett used the hyperbole for lack of any other ideas. "Hugh, since you have done so well today securing that deal with the New Orleans gentleman, I think you deserve the rest of the afternoon off. I'll close the shop for the day."

"Oh, really? Why thank you, Miss Scarlett." She watched him leave, and then settled in the back room of the store. It was dark there, which enabled her to think. She had not heard from Rhett, not seen him, in the whole year since he had left. But, she had heard that he had been seen in Charleston, bridges with his family appearing to have been mended. She wondered whether he would ever return, even on one of his 'time to time' visits, as he had said. But, Scarlett had long given up hope of seeing him again, let alone winning him back. It may cause her pain to think of it, but accepting this had enabled her to pick herself up, dust herself off, and attempt to continue with her life. This was what trying to buy back the sawmills was about; gaining some ground on which to stand, so that she could prove to the world, and to herself, that she didn't need Rhett to be happy.

So far, it was not working, but she repeated her mantra continually until it was almost religious. "Tomorrow is another day." And on one of those tomorrow's, she would be happy. She was determined of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I thought I should explain that I am useless at writing summaries of stories, so the blurb for this fanfiction really won't do the plot justice- it will be more complicated and intricate than that, but I found it hard to explain in so few characters. Also, this is as much a Rhett story as it is a Scarlett story, so there will be chapters focusing on both their perspectives. This also was difficult to clarify in the summary, so please bear with me until I get around to rewriting it at least half-decently.**_

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"Oh Rhett, you silly man. Of course you'll marry me." The blonde before him was giggling, mistaking this incident as one of his teasing jokes. However, Rhett Butler was serious.

"No, Carolynn. I will not be marrying you. I am not a marrying man; believe me, I have tried, and it was an unsuccessful attempt, by all accounts."

"But… I- I don't understand."

"Perhaps you should put this tryst of ours down to a brightly burning flame being blown out hastily by a gust of arctic wind. Or perhaps you would prefer to believe that I never loved you. One of those is true." Rhett added cruelly. The truth was, he had tried to fall in love with this woman, and many others, in the past year, and that was his true failure; he had not succeeded. Instead, he found himself making constant comparisons: this one's dark hair is not as soft as Scarlett's; this one's dimples are not so appealing; her eyes are green, but dull green, not emerald like Scarlett's. In the end, he had arrived at Carolynn, who was the physical polar opposite of Scarlett. He had hoped that her flaxen hair, brown eyes and girlishness would soothe his soul of the burns left there by his wife. However, it was obvious this was not going to happen and Rhett finally resigned himself to the facts: he was still in love with Scarlett, and he couldn't override that love with anything else.

"But Rhett… we… I mean, I let you… you might have given me a baby." Carolynn looked scared,

"I did not give you a baby. I made sure of it." He remembered that night, when the thought had crossed his mind, and the measures he had taken that the virginal girl was far too innocent to recognise as precautionary. She stared at him, and then burst into tears.

"You…. LIED… to me… Rhett!" She wept. He braced himself, waiting for an Irish temper, but none came. Then, once again, he remembered who he was speaking to.

"I'm a dishonest man. But I do not wish you ill. I have simply made the terrible mistake of being... not very husbandly towards the woman I did marry."

He left with an exaggerated bow and a small sigh of relief. He had the strange feeling he had evaded some kind of disaster with Carolynn. Imagine if he had agreed to marry her, and then had to serve Scarlett the divorce papers he had promised he would not burden her with? Though Rhett was dishonourable in many ways, he did not break promises where he could help it, especially not to the people that truly mattered, even if he had vowed that he would not ever admit that they mattered one hoot to him.

His life in Charleston was no less stifling than it been twenty years ago, when he had been cast out as a pariah. In fact, it hadn't been a dissimilar situation to his current one with Carolynn and her misplaced affections. However, Rhett was a seasoned villain of scandal now, and he knew he could avert the same loss of respect easily if he acted as if the woman was delusional, trying to covet the attentions of a married man. Yes, it was very simple; she would be painted as a villain, and he could maintain his relations with his mother and sister, at least. It had been nice to have them back in his life and he wasn't willing to sacrifice it for much.

His sister, Rosemary, was as perceptive as he was. His mother, even before age had begun to slightly addle her brains, had never been that observant; never been able to see the bad side of anybody, much like Melly Wilkes. But his sister- he could not escape her all-seeing eyes. He entered the house just before suppertime, and she happened to catch him in the parlour, pouring himself whiskey.

"You've done something outrageous, Rhett. I can almost smell it on you." Rosemary commented with an arched eyebrow.

"Me? Outrageous? Now that is heresy." He chuckled. "No, much the other way I think. I have been on the receiving end of scandal today."

"I couldn't believe it, if it wasn't for you being mixed up with that silly creature, Carolynn Simpson." Rosemary observed. "I warned you to stay far away from that foolish girl."

"I sought her out in desperation. But I realise my mistake now. She thought I would marry her." Rhett enjoyed the frankness he shared with his sister on these matters- she had been widowed in the war and had no qualms, much like him, though she had always been better at softening the edges of her bluntness in polite company.

"Well, everyone knows you're already married." Rosemary stated calmly.

"Indeed." Rhett took a mouthful of whiskey and didn't say anything more. But Rosemary's dark, shrewd eyes were narrowing.

"That's the real problem, isn't it? You miss your wife."

"I do not." He denied vehemently.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rhett. She probably misses you too, no doubt."

"Miss me? Ha, she would have to have a heart to feel my absence." Rhett laughed bitterly.

"I'm not so sure she is the heartless one, Rhett. You left her alone with her children, just after she'd lost her best friend and her father, did you not?" He wished he hadn't told Rosemary everything now. He had needed a confidante, but perhaps he should have chosen one who was less intelligent than his sister.

"It was for my good as well as hers. We were not happy. It wasn't working."

"Then why haven't you moved on?" Rhett finished off his whiskey with a sharp jerk of the wrist and slammed the glass down on the coffee table before storming from the room. Rosemary was not offended, however. She just smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, it is greatly appreciated! Here's chapter three. I probably won't have much time to update in the next couple of days, which is annoying, but I have a wedding to go to and then it's New Year. I also have a lot of work to do before I go back to university. So, I hope this chapter is okay to keep you going 'til then **___

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Carreen had written her first letter in a while to Scarlett, from the convent. She wished her sister well and told her that prayed for Bonnie's soul every day. This touched Scarlett deeply, and she realised she missed her youngest sister, who was so much more sweet-natured than Suellen, even if she was dreamier and more vague.

Of course, she had grudging respect for Suellen these days- she did a good job of the day-to-day running of Tara alongside Will, and she seemed to have got up some sort of practicality which many people in the South lacked. Perhaps it was only by following Scarlett's example, but it was better than what had been before, which was a jealous young woman who grated on Scarlett's nerves with her false airs and graces and barbed comments. In spite of this new admiration for her sister, Scarlett still could not feel warmly towards her. She was still very pretentious and disliked hard work, and continued to hold a grudge over Frank Kennedy. So, Scarlett rarely wrote directly to Suellen, who had always been a poor correspondent, and instead kept in touch through Will, who was infinitely more sensible and agreeable than his wife.

Scarlett smiled at Carreen's letter. The handwriting was neat and the spelling impeccable. She was even proud of her sister, even though she had been against the idea of her going to the convent, for living life the way she wanted to and not the way everyone else told her she should.

Scarlett looked around the parlour of her house in Atlanta, and remembered when she had chosen its design. Rhett had been most against the layers of reds and purples, saying it was gaudy and stifling, but he had allowed her to press ahead anyway. She had felt it was majestic and suited to her status. Of course, now she knew she had no real status, just money, and she no longer equated the two. She still liked the decoration though; it reminded her of better times, when she was newly wed to Rhett and he had bestowed on her lavish gifts and hyperbolic compliments and kissed her in a way that made her heart pound… No, she mustn't think about that.

Scarlett found herself repositioning her skirts around her, correcting her posture as if her mother were present. She had never been comfortable with such thoughts, despite the fact she was a matron, and thrice married at that, with four pregnancies behind her.

"Mother," The result of her second pregnancy, Ella, walked into the parlour tentatively. "Can we go to Mr Wilkes' later? Only, I wish to play with Beau." Ella was only eight, but Scarlett could already see that Beau would be a poorly matched beau for her daughter. Poorly matched, because of course, she had always envisioned Beau with Bonnie. Ella was not the prettiest child, nor the most charming, but she and Beau certainly enjoyed playing together. And playmates progressed into beaux in later years…

"Maybe. Why don't I send Pork over to Mr Wilkes' house now and arrange it for you? It will be nice for you and Wade to have a change of scenery. You so rarely play at Beau's."

"Thank you Mother! I was just bored."

"Well, nothing can be done now, Wade and Beau are both at school."

"I know, but at least I can plan to not be bored later." Ella reasoned, and Scarlett laughed.

"You are funny sometimes, Ella Lorena." She had made a concerted effort to be a better mother to her children, though she still found Ella highly frustrating to be around most of the time. It was just lucky she had caught Scarlett in a good mood after Carreen's letter.

"Mother," Ella began, sensing Scarlett's amicability. "May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Where is Uncle?" It was the first time either of the children had mentioned Rhett since he left. Scarlett was fully aware how they loved and missed their step-father, but it had not occurred to her that they were aware of her heartbreak over his leaving and so had refrained from asking. Wade probably never would have asked, being able to remember Scarlett in both her best and worst hours. But Ella was far too impatient for that.

"Why, what a question!" Scarlett said, to buy herself time to think of an answer. "He… he had business to attend to. In Charleston." This was at least half true- Rhett was in Charleston, but that wasn't why he'd left.

"He's been gone a long time." Ella commented. Scarlett felt her temper begin to bubble beneath the surface.

"Well, it is hard, business. It is not for a young lady to question." She recalled her mother teaching her something similar, and knew she was a hypocrite for saying this to her daughter. After all, Scarlett was a businesswoman herself, and Ella knew this.

"Okay, mother." Luckily, she seemed to accept this answer. "I just miss Uncle. He used to read me stories."

She left the room to return to the nursery, where her governess was probably waiting. Sighing, Scarlett rose from her seat soon afterwards. She needed to get out of the house. It was bad enough that she had to think about all the reasons Rhett had left her; it was another thing when the children started questioning why.

"Scarlett, I didn't expect to see you today." Ashley looked a bit nervous as Scarlett stepped over his threshold. He was obviously still remembering the argument over the sawmills a week ago.

"I only came because Ella wanted to come play with Beau later. I'm sure Wade would like to see his cousin, too." Scarlett said, in a way which made it clear she was still unhappy with Ashley.

"Of course, Ella and Wade are always welcome. Beau will be happy." Ashley added, studying her face. Though she kept a mask on, it only extended to the corners of her eyes. The emeralds that rested within were angry. "Are you… would you like tea?"

"I don't think so. I was going to send Pork here but I decided to come myself. I needed some fresh air."

"You shouldn't keep walking across town alone. You'll wear holes in your slippers." Ashley told her.

"I can always buy new slippers." Scarlett had never used her affluence to make another person feel bad before, at least not deliberately, and so Ashley put it down to her being absent-minded, rather than intending to wound, although the latter was true.

"Scarlett, I… I would like it if you joined me for tea. I… I am sorry about the mills…" Ashley said uncomfortably, shuffling his feet.

"Have you changed your mind?" She looked hopeful.

"No." He looked miserable but firm.

"Well, then what is the point of me joining you for tea? What else could we have to talk about other than business?" Scarlett's voice dripped venom, and Ashley wished he knew how to deal with her better. Despite knowing her for all her life and most of his, he had never learnt to deal with her erratic temper. In fact, he knew of only three people who ever could, and they were late Gerald O'Hara, Mammy and Rhett Butler. He always frowned at the last name, because he had never liked the man. However, he respected him, and Melly had insistently spoken so highly of him that he had to believe some of it was true.

"Scarlett, we're such old friends, surely I am more to you than business?" He had used the wrong words and he knew it. "I mean, we have other things…"

"I know what you meant, Mr Wilkes. But I cannot join you, I have other things to do. I will send the children over later. Good day."

Scarlett's anger was not subsiding as the day wore on.

Meanwhile, in Charleston, Rhett was packing his bags.

"And where are you going, dear brother?" Rosemary asked.

"Atlanta." He threw over his shoulder shortly as he stomped about his room.

"What a surprise." She answered in a tone that indicated no surprise whatsoever. She knew he had been mulling over their conversation for the past week, as well as the incident with Carolynn, and had been waiting for this day. No matter what he said, he loved Scarlett O'Hara. He just had to admit it to himself.

"I have acquaintances to catch up on there. Perhaps you could visit me." He added.

"Perhaps. I haven't been to Georgia for so long." Rosemary added. Not since long before the war had she set foot anywhere near Atlanta. She preferred it here in South Carolina, with the comforting, drawling accents and slightly relaxed social etiquette (though not so relaxed to permit total scandal).

"I will kiss mother goodbye and then I will be on my way to the train station. I shall be in Atlanta by tomorrow midday at the latest." Rhett explained.

"Have a safe journey, Rhett. And," She added as she turned back at the door she was about to exit through, "Have mercy for Scarlett."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay. As I said, I've been busy. I've also had a lot of problems with this chapter- it was difficult to write and I don't think I'm happy with it but I can't figure out how to make it better, so I thought I'd post it and get it out of the way. Thanks a lot to Firth'sDarcy, lawdymissscarlett, and HelenSES for your encouragement and reviews **_____

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Rhett Butler stepped off the train at Jonesboro with a decisive glint in his eye. It was early morning and the Georgia sun was white and weak. Of course, autumn would rapidly turn to winter soon. But, there was still a breath of warmth left, and he was relieved that he had skipped out on the heat and bustle of Atlanta after all, for now. The cold breeze cleared his mind to see what he had to do, and that was to go to Tara.

He had never set foot on his wife's plantation home in their six years of marriage. He managed to procure a fine horse on a temporary basis, and he rode the five miles out to Tara. It was bare as the last crop of cotton had been taken, but looked fine all the same. As he rode up to the porch, the front door opened, and a hugely pregnant young woman stepped out to greet him, followed by a whiskery man.

"Mrs Benteen, is it?" Rhett made a show of politeness as he kissed his sister-in-law, whom he'd never met. "Captain Rhett Butler, at your service. And a pleasure to meet you, Mr Benteen."

"Captain Butler, I'm sure surprised tuh see you here." Will said in his slow, measured voice.

"I'm surprised to find myself here, too."

"Ah gawd Mist' Butler, Ah hasn't seen you in a plum long time!" Prissy came bounding out, happy to see her old master, who'd always been more patient with her than anyone else.

"Prissy, you look well. I am sorry if I am intruding at a bad time." He added, for Suellen's benefit. She hadn't spoken thus far, but her face seemed to relax at his words.

"Not at all." She answered. Her voice was like Scarlett's, though Scarlett had lost some of the country accent after spending so many years in Atlanta. Rhett was led into the house, which he could tell had once been both beautiful and homely- something the house Scarlett had designed would never be, which he thought ironic considering her love of Tara. It had gone slightly to seed though, and that was probably down to the Yankees. Scarlett had never told him much of what they'd actually done in terms of damage to Tara, and the place had definitely improved since then, but it still bore scars, including scald marks on the wooden floor of the kitchen. He was shown into the parlour and offered some wine, which he accepted.

"So, what brings you here?" Rhett felt Will's eyes meet his, and he understood immediately why Scarlett held so much respect for the man. He acted neither as a superior nor as an inferior, and you could tell he was smart, even if he did have a rougher voice than well-bred folks.

"Well, Mr Benteen, it's a delicate matter. I'm sure you're aware of mine and Scarlett's… situation, at least to some degree." Rhett began. Will nodded. "Well, I was on my way back to Atlanta and I had an idea that she might- understandably, I suppose- not be happy to see me. I wanted to know how she was."

"S'far as I can tell, Scarlett's doing fine. Put Wade in school, an' the store is doing well." Will answered.

"I see…"

"Look, I know what question you're really asking here, Captain Butler, but you know your wife. You know why I can't really answer that." Will said frankly.

"Are you going back to Atlanta because of her, or because of other reasons?" Suellen asked with interest.

"My dear Suellen, I must say, you are glowing. When is the baby due to arrive?" He purposefully changed the subject at her prying question, and deliberately chose one which he knew would make her uncomfortable- it was written into the bones of her and Scarlett's upbringing that a gentleman would make no reference to a lady's pregnancy. Of course, she probably would have hidden away or covered it up if she knew he was coming. But it did the trick, none the less.

"Why… I…" She looked a little confused and flustered as she glanced at Will. "I believe in three months. I… We haven't been very vocal with… with the news." She stammered.

"I don't believe your wife knows." Will added, and Rhett recognised in him another man who saw no point in pretending that pregnancies didn't happen, or worst, that they were something that should never be mentioned. What was there to be ashamed of?

"I didn't want to trouble Scarlett with… with the information… what with Bonnie-"Suellen stopped abruptly as she realised who she was speaking to. Rhett fought to keep his expression neutral, though he tried not to think about the daughter he had lost, though she still crossed his mind every day. The fact was, he had never been able to talk about it with his own wife, let alone anyone else.

"Well, I will pass on the happy news anyway. I'm sure she will be happy to hear it." Rhett assured her.

"I… well, thank you." It was obvious that Suellen didn't know how to cope with Rhett. Not many 'nice' people did. He was very blunt about such matters and Suellen had been brought up in a world where every harsh truth was sugar coated, every sharp outline given an artificial soft outline. "Will you stay for lunch?" She offered awkwardly.

"Thank you, but no. I have to be on my way to Atlanta." Rhett said, courteously. He found he liked Suellen, though Scarlett had never thought much of her. Suellen was in fact very similar to Scarlett, save for the lack of fire in her words.

"Mammy, do be a dear and lace me into this dress."

"Miz Scarlett, mah lamb ain't wearin' no dress that reveal her bust in da cold ligh' of day." Mammy exclaimed vehemently.

"And, Mammy, I wouldn't dream of it these days. But I must see how it fits on. I used a new seamstress and I want to be certain for this evening."

"Wah's this evenin'?" Mammy asked, lacing her as she asked now that she understood Scarlett didn't intend this dress, which was dark green with mint coloured detail, to be worn during the day.

"It is the ball for the benefit of the… the uh… Confederate veterans who were left with permanent… malady…" Scarlett stammered to remember. She did not care for the cause a little bit, but she had contributed to it richly, knowing that if work could not be salvaged, perhaps her reputation could.

"Ahs forgit about dat." Mammy said. "Dere. I think mah lamb looks mighty fine."

Scarlett looked into the mirror. She did indeed look pretty. She wished she could daub some rouge on but knew it wouldn't be appreciated in those circles.

"Well, now I must be undressed again and wear my normal day dress… oh I miss the days where I could wear the finest gowns at any time and not give a hoot what anybody thought." She said wistfully.

"An' a fine position dat got you in." Mammy commented.

"Yes, well," Scarlett said, "If I didn't have to think of Wade and Ella, I would keep this gown on all day."

The truth was, for the first time in her memory, she wished she didn't have a ball to go to. The effort of trying to restore any status to her name was exhausting. Scarlett didn't honestly care for any of them- she didn't want to hang around with old crows like Mrs Meade and Mrs Merriweather and be judged if she so much as had a hair out of place. It took all the fun out of life. The moment she had agreed to marry Rhett they had turned their backs on her except for when it suited them, and of course India Wilkes had done nothing but make matters worse. None of this, though, was as bad as the fact that she would be attending the ball alone. She supposed that nobody would ask her to dance, and the old crows would just spend the night throwing her evil glares and pointed comments.

She made her way to the store not long afterwards, wearing a pale blue day dress and her mind on other things. It was busy when she got there; full of Yankee's looking to furnish the plantation homes they'd robbed from honest Southern families. She tried not to scowl at them, knowing she needed their custom even if she had long since decided Yankee's weren't worth anyone's time, even after the war. She didn't notice Mamie Bart was one of the customers until the woman lay her hand on Scarlett's arm, catching her as she passed on her way to the office at the back of the shop.

"Mrs Butler, how are you?" Mamie asked in a falsely cheerful way.

"Miss- Bart." Scarlett blinked in an almost-stunned fashion.

"It has been a terribly long time. How is Rhett?" Scarlett bristled at the mention of his name in that tone- Mamie Bart knew full well that Rhett wasn't around. Everyone knew.

"I- It has been a while, hasn't it?" Scarlett stumbled before deciding to disregard the mention of Rhett, hoping Mamie would take the hint. But, of course, she was Yankee through and through.

"Yes, and I was thinking I haven't seen Rhett for an awfully long time."

"Well…" Scarlett shrugged helplessly, "He has business in many places."

"Not much in Atlanta then?" Scarlett had to swallow the urge to pull every one of those perfectly coiffured curls out of her head.

"I suppose not. If you will excuse me…"

"It must be hard, raising your two children without a man about the house." Mamie said. Scarlett gritted her teeth.

"Nothing I'm not quite capable of, Miss Bart." Her tone warned that the conversation had to end and now. But Mamie was clearly enjoying Scarlett's discomfort far too much.

"I suppose you managed with Wade for years- but of course, you had the war as an excuse for your husband's prolonged absence then, didn't you?" Mamie was smirking outright now, clearly satisfied with her ability to wound. But, then again, she had never been privy to Scarlett's famous temper. The emerald eyes flashed furiously, and it was too late.

"Why, you do run on, Mamie Bart! It's almost as if you have no manners- oh, but you don't, you're a Yankee, and scum at that! I suppose you think you have the utmost knowledge of everyone else's affairs- and perhaps you do, for you don't have many affairs of your own! And why would you?" Scarlett's raised voice drew stares from the other customers, but the red curtain was down and she didn't care. Mamie opened her mouth then closed it stupidly. "Remove yourself from my store, right this moment, and don't ever dare return. We will not accept your custom!"

"I don't think-" Mamie began a feeble attempt to match Scarlett's passion, but the latter was beyond any reason.

"Very well, I shall remove you myself!" And the next thing either woman knew, Mamie was being thrown out of the store in front of all of Five Points by Scarlett's hands. The latter's hair had fallen out of its pins and was falling about her shoulders, a dark waterfall. "If I ever see you again, anywhere near me or my family, you know what you can expect now, you- you…" She couldn't think of words bad enough.

"Dastardly Yankee wench?" A smooth male voice offered delicately. Scarlett turned, her mouth wide open, to find Rhett standing behind her. "Mamie Bart, I didn't need to be present to know what you have claimed and said, and I hope you have the wisdom to heed my wife's words. Or it will be myself you shall deal with in future."

"C-captain Butler?" Mamie stammered.

"I fail to see why you are surprised to see me. Atlanta is, after all, my home." He gave her a look that suggested all the curses of God ought to be placed upon her slim shoulders. Mamie immediately turned and fled, sobbing, down the street, leaving Scarlett to stand gaping at her estranged husband. He turned to her and swept her a huge, theatrical bow.

"Why, Scarlett. You know blue really isn't your colour, darling. It should be green and nothing but."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This one is pretty much a two-hander, and practically wrote itself. Thanks again to lawdymissscarlett and HelenSES, as well as to Dixie Cross, NaomiBlue and my mysterious guest who reviews but I can never reply to as they're not signed in. **_

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

She looked thinner than a year ago, and her eyes had the hungry cat-look they'd gained during the aftermath of the war, when she had gone half-crazy with hunger and need. But, Rhett was pleased all the same that she appeared to be the same old Scarlett other than that. Her Irish furies hadn't lessened, and neither had her disdain for those who fed off her misfortune. Rhett steeled himself against her charms all the same.

"Rhett what- what're you-"

"I may as well explain now. Can we go into that office to speak?" He asked her. Scarlett nodded, and he turned to the carriage behind him, being driven by a young black boy of around sixteen. "Here, take these five dollars home." The boy grinned widely and left. Then Rhett followed Scarlett inside Kennedy's. People stared for the scene Scarlett had caused, and then double-stared for Rhett being right behind her. He smirked arrogantly at them; he had arrived at the nick of time, it seemed. Scarlett closed the door of the office behind them and he took a seat at her desk. She walked around and sat opposite him, drawing the chair back so that she could look at him clearly in the light the lamp cast. It was a dark, windowless room that meant the eyes needed a few minutes to adjust.

"What do you want?" She asked, appearing to have recovered somewhat from the shock of seeing him.

"I was merely passing through Atlanta. I believe I promised I would visit now and again, didn't I?" He asked in the Charleston drawl she had missed hearing. Scarlett dismissed this realisation- that she'd missed the very sound of his voice- from her mind and folded her hands together in her lap tightly to try to evade the urge to pick up the nearest object and throw it at him.

"Yes you did, but I didn't figure promises meant much to you these days."

"I have always kept my promises," He began.

"Ha!" She laughed bitterly. "For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death us do part!" She recited the vows they'd made in an acrimonious voice. Rhett grimaced.

"Vows, promises, it all depends on definitions, darling." He said.

"Don't you 'darling' me, Rhett Butler." Scarlett snapped. "What are you really doing here?"

"Well, if I'm honest, I was worried about you." He admitted.

"Oh please. You have a funny _definition_ of honesty."

"And I was passing through the county. I paid a visit to Tara and your charming sister, Suellen. Did you know she is expecting a baby?" Rhett added. Scarlett gaped for a moment.

"No, I didn't know." She breathed.

"Well, now you do. Mr Benteen is a very agreeable fellow, just as you always told me- sensible. It makes a refreshing change in these parts. Now tell me, Scarlett, what was the meaning of that scene with Mamie Bart?"

"She kept asking me- prying questions." Scarlett shrugged in a hurt-sounding voice. Evidently, the fact Suellen hadn't told her she was to become an aunt had bothered her. Or at least Will could've told her, she thought.

"About?" Rhett asked. She could already see the sardonic grin forming about his lips and she hated him ardently. Why was it he had always been able to see right through her like a pane of glass? Scarlett's brow furrowed as she thought about this and he began to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Scarlett snapped, and his chortling subsided in his own time. "She, like everyone else in this shambolic town, feels that she should be privy to our marriage. There, I said it out loud, are you pleased?"

"Very, I was never one for the polite ignorance of Southern women, as you know." Rhett said, as if he was complimenting her; Scarlett just felt insulted though.

"Well, there you have it. She had the guts to question me in my own store."

"And you threw her out. Scarlett, I'm proud. You have put the Yankee slime in its place." Rhett told her genuinely. "I told you before she is not good company to keep."

"She is no friend of mine." Scarlett said, quietly. "But, you changed the subject."

"Ah, the reason for my reappearance? Well, as I said, I was worried for you, as well as Wade and Ella. And, of course, there is morbid curiosity to factor in." He smiled in a self-deprecating way.

"Well, you might as well turn right around and head back out of town because there is nothing to be seen here." Scarlett sniffed.

"I don't even get to see the children?"

"The children are staying at Pittypat's tonight, as is Beau. I have a ball to go to."

"A matron, going to a ball alone? What is it in aid of? Some charity?" Rhett guessed.

"Yes, if you must know. And I have been to balls as a widow before. I'm sure it can't be so bad." She lied, and she was trying to convince herself with her own lie even as she said it.

"Rubbish. No wife of mine is going to some ball alone. You know what men are like with vulnerable women alone." Rhett said smoothly, but Scarlett had bristled again.

"Vulnerable?" She cried. "I am not vulnerable in any way. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Either way, I will accompany you to the ball. You may as well get to dance."

Scarlett was furious as Rhett tugged her along the street. He was walking her home, he'd informed her, and she didn't appear to have any choice. He waved and smiled and called out to acquaintances they passed, and all of them turned to stare at the Butler's, once mysteriously divided, appearing to have been reunited once more. Both had come to some sort of silent agreement that they would act out the happy couple in public at least, to keep up appearances, not something which either cared much for in the first place. However, it meant Scarlett kept her tongue in check and a smile plastered on her face until they stepped inside the house. Then, all pretensions were abruptly dropped. Scarlett rounded on him, wrenching her arm out of his and glaring.

"I don't know what you mean by this, Rhett!" She began, but then was interrupted by Mammy.

"Mist' Rhett, you is returned." She greeted him. She had grudging respect for the man after all these years, although she didn't exactly like him. Mammy spotted the look on Scarlett's face, and for once, she didn't feel as if she should stop her lamb's temper from bubbling to the surface. This man deserved it, even if she did respect him. She silently took his cloak and hat, and Scarlett's bonnet, and left the hallway once more.

"I am coming to this ball. I have heard through the grapevine that you are trying to salvage what you can from the wreckage for the sake of the children. I am aiding you to do this- and no, it's not because I care so much for a waltz with you. But because in half an hour, everyone will know I am back in town and they will expect me not to be there. I enjoy proving people wrong."

Scarlett gawked at him, horrified. How could he do this to her? First, he showed up and told her that her dress was the wrong colour, and that he was worried about when he didn't care a hoot for her. He broke the news of her sister's pregnancy like it was nothing, and then made her repeat something that embarrassed her to her core. If that wasn't enough, he had proceeded to drag her through town, making her grin like a clown until she got inside the front door, before informing her that he didn't even want to dance with her. She was so humiliated, she didn't know whether to stamp her feet or cry. Rhett seemed unconcerned by this.

"I wish to bathe. I have been travelling for two days. And I suppose I can expect to see you over dinner." He departed with a flourish up the stairs. She stared up at him, unable to believe the audacity of the man, striding around as if he'd never left. However, Rhett was not quite as confident as he appeared. He glanced at Bonnie's bedroom door briefly before making his way to his own bedroom. It hadn't been touched since he'd left.

He would stay true to his words, for all the reasons he had given; he would go to this ball, and dance with his wife. But, once he'd danced to his heart's content, would he be able to discard her for the night? Would he ever be able to tolerate an inch of Scarlett, or would he be too tempted to seize a mile?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks again to NaomiBlue. This chapter definitely feels much more-on track to me. I hope you like it and please leave me some reviews! **___

**CHAPTER SIX:**

"Captain Butler, it was kind of you to come on such short notice." India Wilkes said, looking up at Rhett. Scarlet saw her lifeless eyes flicker and wished she could gauge them out. She was wearing her new green dress, which Rhett had complimented, and a virulent smile.

"I couldn't pass up an event for such an important cause, Miss Wilkes." He kissed her hand and Scarlett was disgusted to see India blush.

"I suppose not, sir. Why don't you and Scarlett go right on in and have some refreshments?" India's smile was very false when her eyes turned to Scarlett. Although she had backtracked on her accusation of wrongdoing between Ashley and Scarlett, the damage had been done, and Scarlett did not forgive easily. Scarlett's gaze was frosty as she nodded at India and turned sharply away. Rhett followed his wife with a low chuckle.

"Holding grudges is unattractive, Scarlett." He murmured to her.

"Well, it's just lucky I'm not trying to attract anybody." She snapped back in a low voice.

"I can't believe that. Flirting is your favourite past-time."

"I'm already married. And I have no interest in attracting my husband."

"Well…" He said, but he didn't appear able to think of a jaunty response. "A glass of wine, Scarlett?" He offered.

"Yes, please." She accepted. The wine was sweet and she hoped the alcohol would take the edge off her bad mood before anyone else spotted it written all over her face.

They stood around the edge of the room. People were still arriving and greeting each other, and many looks were flying their way. Rhett basked in it, as he'd always basked in controversy; like a hippo in a mud bath. Scarlett shifted her skirts around and tried to remember Wade and Ella's faces. They would be happy their step-father had returned because they loved their Uncle Rhett.

Rhett watched Scarlett's eyes move around the room, and the hungry look had momentarily gone from them. It seemed strongest when her gaze was on him. Should he read into that? Because as much as she despaired of his indecent understanding of her mind, Rhett could really only guess what was going through her head these days. They'd spent so much time apart…

"You could look more enthusiastic." He nudged her in the ribs. Scarlett glared at him before hitching a smile onto her face, forcing herself to dimple pleasantly. "There. Now if you keep that up we should be able to survive the night without too many suspicions."

"I'll raise my own if I catch you flirting with India again." Scarlett whispered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you care who I flirt with?" He wanted to know.

"Because- because it is indecent. You caused these difficulties by leaving, the least you can do is act decently." She answered, wondering if this was anywhere close to the truth. Scarlett didn't really know what the truth even was anymore.

"I see." He slid an unwelcome arm around her waist and bent to whisper in her ear. "You're not jealous of that old maid, then?"

"Of course not." Scarlett answered, offended.

"Well, then I promise to shower you and only you with my attention tonight."

"I'd rather you went to Halifax!"

"I would rather_ be_ in Halifax."

"I can walk home. I don't need to get in any carriages with you, Rhett Butler." Scarlett's cheeks were pink with determination.

"You cannot walk anywhere, Scarlett, because you are drunk." He laughed.

"I am not drunk, I am completely sober, and I don't want to drive with you."

"You are making a scene of yourself. Scarlett, we are going to the same place. And, you are definitely drunk. You're not going anywhere on your own at this time of night. Now get into the carriage and stop arguing." He spoke to her as if she was a child, which just made her more insolent. She folded her arms across her chest and glared up at him stubbornly. Rhett huffed. "Well, if you are going to make this difficult, I can match you for it." And he easily lifted her slender form up and into the carriage with one arm, climbing in behind her, and telling a shocked Pork to drive.

"You are a cad, a devious varmint, and I want you out of my house tomorrow morning, or I shall-"

"Throw me out physically, like Mamie Bart?" Rhett smiled.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I won't be going anywhere, because unfortunately, I own that monstrosity of a house. And I have an entitlement to see my step-children." He added with satisfaction.

"You may see the children, then you must leave." She retorted.

"I won't be gotten rid of that easily, Scarlett. I will be staying as long as I consider myself… comfortable." She went quiet after that, and he noticed her head beginning to droop. He prodded her to be more alert as they pulled up in front of the house. "Come on, get out." He took her hand and pulled. She looked at him crossly.

"I will get out by myself."

"Fine." He stepped out and held open the door. Scarlett climbed out with absolutely no grace after him and staggered towards the house. Pork took the carriage and horses round the back towards the stables, and Rhett followed Scarlett inside. She had already managed to reach the top of the stairs by the time he caught up and she almost fell against her bedroom door, pushing it open. He caught her before she fell face-first, and she barely noticed his hands on her waist, steadying her. She collapsed onto her bed, fully clothed, and was almost asleep, despite her corset digging into her ribs painfully.

Rhett hovered beside the door, watching her squirm from the pain, before he relented. He stepped in, closed the door and turned her over. She didn't resist because she was so tired and intoxicated. He unlaced her and then undid her corset, removed her shimmy too, and put them on the chair in the corner. She rolled onto her back, naked but for her knickers. Her eyes closed sleepily and Rhett looked down at her bare breasts, the way their curves undulated inwards beneath to her small waist, then out to her hips; a perfect hourglass, not the figure of a woman who'd borne three children. He could still see she was beautiful, and that attraction was still there, would always be there. He knew this from the women he'd been with since he'd walked out on her a year ago. But that was a locked door that had to remain locked, for his own good. He left her room honourably and retired to his own, lying awake for hours in spite of his exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Scarlett wakes up practically naked, so she's bound to ask questions!**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Scarlett awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and a throbbing in her head. She noticed she was undressed completely, but didn't remember being undressed. She did remember bickering with Rhett about the carriage ride home, though, and she put two-and-two together and came up with five. Throwing on her shimmy, she came flying down the hallway and pounded on his bedroom door, not caring that it was still very early in the morning and she was being loud enough to wake the dead, let alone the servants and the children. She stood banging her fists against the heavy mahogany door until Rhett finally opened it, blinking at her dozily.

"Scarlett, to what do I owe this displeasure?" He asked groggily.

"Oh, _your_ displeasure, is it now? Rhett, why did I awake in nothing but my knickers?" The accusation was so strong that she didn't even blush. Rhett stared at her for a moment, before he answered in a gentle tone that he rarely used.

"I promise, nothing untoward happened. Your corset was hurting you, but you were too tired and drunk to undress, so I undressed you myself and then left you. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow." For a moment, Scarlett was relieved. She knew he was telling the truth from the way he was speaking to her, rudeness and mocking gone from his voice and facial expression. But then another thought occurred to her:

"But Rhett, I was… I didn't even have on my shimmy." She stammered. Rhett laughed and she frowned at him.

"I've seen you in further states of undress than wearing knickers, dear. We were married for several years." Scarlett blushed red at this statement and hurried back to her bedroom to the sound of his laughter, embarrassed but relieved all the same.

At a more decent time of morning, Rhett descended the stairs towards the dining room, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs filling his nostrils. He barely entered for breakfast when was engulfed by hugs from Wade and Ella, who were overjoyed at the sight of their step-father.

"Uncle Rhett!" Ella squealed happily, and he picked the girl up. Although she was now eight years old, she barely weighed more than a feather. He ruffled Wade's hair affectionately too, even though he was trying to redeem his childlike behaviour by acting unaffected. He was growing up, Rhett realised with small amazement.

"I've missed you, children, so very much." He told them honestly, setting Ella back on her feet. She and Wade returned to the breakfast table. "How have you both been? Wade, how is school?"

Wade was a Hamilton through and through, but this was not a bad thing, Rhett mused. Wade enjoyed reading prose and wished to follow in his Great-Uncle's footsteps and become a lawyer. Rhett remembered how fond of the same things that Melly had been, and he felt her loss acutely for a moment. But then he became conscious of the frosty stare that was piercing him from the other end of the table, and looked over at Scarlett. Her face was entirely inscrutable, apart from the angry green eyes. He smiled charmingly at her and he saw her fist clench around the dinner knife she held in her right hand. He grinned wider and she looked away, clearly struggling to refrain from saying anything in front of the children.

"How have you been spending your days, Ella?" He enquired of her. He'd always been fond of Ella, despite her being a rather silly child. She had a sweet nature and loved Rhett like her own father.

"Just like always. Wade doesn't play anymore so I play with Beau most of the time." She shrugged.

"Beauregard Wilkes, hm?" Rhett raised his eyebrows. Beau had been brought up with the intention of becoming Bonnie's beau when they were old enough. He supposed Ella was the natural successor to this. However, over the past year he had begun to question whether the pressure to get married and settle down was applied way too early, in particular to young girls like Ella. He thought of Scarlett, marrying Charlie at the age of sixteen just to spite Ashley. If society taught any kind of sense, it should be that sixteen is little more than a child anyway. He had a feeling that things were on the tide of turning, but he knew it would be at least two more generations before things were truly different, and women would be educated on things that actually mattered. He knew Scarlett thought the same these days.

"Rhett," Scarlett spoke up testily. "Will you take Wade and Ella riding? They have not been since… well, I am too busy to chaperone them most of the time." She quickly saved herself from saying 'since Bonnie's accident', but both she and Rhett felt it hanging there. "And it will do them good to do something different, not to mention get into the last of the sunshine before winter comes."

"I'll be happy to." Rhett smiled and the children fidgeted excitedly.

"I shall be at Ashley's. I am determined to buy those sawmill's back from him." She added. Rhett remembered how difficult it had been to persuade her to sell them, and almost rolled his eyes. So this was how she spent her time- trying to create more work and strife for herself.

"Perhaps you could ride with us instead, mother." Wade suggested hopefully. She looked across at her eldest child- nearly a young man, and nearly the image of the man she'd married all those years ago. He was a kind child, but he was changing. His expressing a wish for her to join them touched her, because it was one of the few vestiges of the sweet boy she was losing as he grew so fast. Scarlett's eyes flickered to Rhett, and sighed to herself as she realised she would never be able to refrain from arguing with him in front of the children if she spent too much time with him.

"Maybe another time, Wade. I will be back for lunch with you all, though."

"Oh," Wade looked crestfallen. "Alright."

Wade was too tall for his pony now, so Rhett made the decision to allow the boy to ride his horse. He would hold the stirrups of both the horse and Wade's pony, which Ella would be riding, to ensure nothing bad would happen to either of them. They walked along Peachtree Street slowly, Ella excited to be allowed to ride again and Wade feeling grown up on an actual horse. However, though Ella's cheerful countenance persisted, Wade seemed to grow sullen, and Rhett asked what was wrong.

"I just thought that you are bound to leave again soon." Wade shrugged,

"What makes you think that?" Rhett asked.

"We haven't seen you in so long, and I know you and mother are not- not- well…" He shrugged. "And you are always going to do business somewhere far."

"I didn't think it bothered you before." Rhett said.

"Well, it didn't, because we always knew you were coming back. But we didn't think you would come back this time… well,_ I_ didn't. I don't think mother did, either."

"Wade," Rhett sighed, "When you are a man, you will understand a little better what love is like. It is a wonderful thing, but it is also a very complicated thing. Sometimes, it doesn't work out for the better."

"So you and mother haven't worked out for the better?" Wade summarised, looking sad.

"I don't think we've worked out for better _or_ for worse, Wade. But nothing changes the fact that your mother and I both love you and Ella to ends of the earth."

"But you will stay for a while won't you, Uncle Rhett?" Wade pleaded.

"Yes," Rhett assured him hesitantly. "I will stay for as long as possible." Wade seemed satisfied with that answer, and Ella hadn't paid any mind to their conversation at all, so she was happy, but as they turned to head home, Rhett wondered how much of what he had said was dishonest.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry it's been what feels like forever, I'm back at uni now so I'm kind of busy. I should get a break from the work for a week or so soon and I'll update as quickly as possible. As usual I will be very grateful if you leave a review **___

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Suellen wrote to say that she'd had her baby, and she'd named it, a girl, Laura Carreen Benteen. Scarlett noted first that the baby's names rhymed, before smiling at the acknowledgement that they'd chosen her second name in honour of their younger sister. She was preparing to depart for Tara, looking forward to the opportunity to escape Rhett, who had been an unrelenting presence in her house and life for the past three months. She had made out in her letters home that she and Rhett's marriage was right back on track, a pretension both she and her husband had projected upon Atlanta. It had made life a little more bearable, but only when they were in public.

Privately, she wanted to scream. Part of her was irritated by him like it'd always been, the way he mocked her and teased her. The other part was desperately confused by his changeable attitude towards her; one moment he acted as cool as a cucumber, treating her with courtesy. Other times, he seemed infuriated almost to violence by her very existence, and then he would head off to some saloon to drown his sorrows. She wished she could find the courage to ask him what was going on inside his head, not knowing that he wasn't even sure himself; but, she was frightened of his random tempers, and even more afraid of upsetting the very fragile status quo that had prevailed since his return, if only for the sake of the children, which was punctuated only by his aforementioned tempers, and of course, her own.

She watched Mammy folding her clothes neatly into a trunk from beside the window in her bedroom. Mammy was singing one of Dilcey's church songs and seemed in a suspiciously good mood.

"Ah hopes you has a safe journey, lamb." Mammy said.

"Why, Mammy, you're coming with us!" Mammy was indeed supposed to be chaperoning Scarlett and the children on the way back to Tara.

"What? Hasn't Mist' Rhett tole you? Ahs not coming. Ah is stayin' here, an' hon'stly, Ah is too ole to be travellin' nowhere far. He's goin' with you."

"No he isn't!" Scarlett cried, aghast. Oh he was deliberately making her life hell now, foiling her well-deserved escape from him. Why did he even want to go to Tara?

"Oh yes he is." Rhett poked his head around the open bedroom door then, a smirk on his face.

"No, Rhett! You _can't_ come!" Scarlett screamed.

"Why ever not?"

"Well, I… I…" She stammered.

"I thought you had told Suellen and Will that our marriage is in top condition. In which case, they would be wary of any claims as to why I cannot visit with my wife. In fact, I have never been formally introduced to your sister, I had to introduce myself. That doesn't seem very proper." He said smoothly. Her eyes flashed furiously at him and he quite enjoyed the fact he was vexing her beyond anything he'd seen since the last fiery days of their marriage before he'd left. Scarlett was getting annoyingly good at holding back her temper, which made his own flare unexpectedly at times. He refused to ever let her keep the upper hand for long.

"Why, you don't care about Suellen! You're doing this just to upset me!" Scarlett yelled. Mammy looked between the two then left the room, closing the door behind her, far too used to the kind of scenes that could unfold between this pair. Rhett took a step towards the window.

"Now, Scarlett, as much as I enjoy upsetting you, I hate even more to inflate your ridiculous ego. I have told you before that I don't care for you or your feelings, in fact I have told you several times. I am not coming to Tara because I enjoy your distress so much that I want to inflict it further, but because Wade and Ella pleaded with me to come." His voice dropped in volume, opposite to her own. As he spoke, he approached her until he was standing right before her, and her hips rested against the window sill.

"You could've told them no- you could have come up with some reason." Scarlett protested, still angry, and wishing she could beat her hands against his chest furiously, and cause him physical pain. But his chest was like a solid wall before her, and her arms stayed at her sides, limp.

"And broke their little hearts like you've been doing each time you refuse to act as a family with them?" Rhett shook his head. "Scarlett, I know you've been avoiding it for the right reasons, but it's been three months, it can't be avoided any longer."

"Perhaps it's this charade that needs to end." She intended for her voice to come out sharply, snapping the words at him like the jaw of an alligator. Instead, she sounded feeble even to her own ears. He seemed so big and tall in that moment, completely counter to his gentle voice when he spoke of the children. She looked into his dark eyes and they were strange- neither hot nor cold, which were the only two ways he ever looked at her at any time.

"Perhaps you're right," He murmured, and seemed to be getting even bigger, even closer, "It can't go on forever."

Somehow, she was in his arms. Somehow, he was kissing her in a way that made her crumble, his arms holding her to him as she fell into some dreamy abyss. Scarlett felt barely conscious as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, her body completely lost to his ministrations, the way he removed her clothing and his lips and hands seemed to touch every last inch of skin, both rough and gentle. For the first time in well over a year, she felt alive, truly alive, and she wanted him, wanted him beyond reason or care for what he'd done to her. When he was inside her, she felt like an animal, a beautiful, wild, graceful animal that had been uncaged, and she forgot everything.

It could not last. Rhett collapsed on top of her eventually, the pair of them panting and breathing heavily in a way that only lovemaking causes. And as they came down from their highs, both slowly realised what they'd done.

"Scarlett, it's mighty nice to see ya." Will greeted her, heaving the luggage out of the carriage. "Captain Butler, it's good to see ya so well too."

"Please, call me Rhett. You are my brother-in-law." Rhett reminded him. "Darling Suellen, you look very well." She was standing in the shade of the porch, holding the tiny baby swaddled in a white blanket that her Aunt Eulalie had sent as a gift, which reminded her…

"Scarlett, I need to speak with you." She told her elder sister.

"Right now?" Scarlett frowned.

"I… no, we can't, not now. Come to my room before dinner, though. It's important." Scarlett wondered what her usually bitter sister could possibly want as she made her way into the house. She'd felt better as soon as she saw Tara, which even in the cold January snow, was home like no other home, and a comfort as warm as an open fire.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Again, it's been ages. Sorry. **_

**CHAPTER NINE:**

"What is it, Suellen?" Scarlett asked her sister as they entered Ellen's old office, far from the men.

"Aunt Eulalie wrote to me. She's dying." A stunned silence followed Suellen's words. Scarlett's mouth fell open slightly as she tried to figure out what to say.

"But… why Suellen… she didn't write to me!"

"She said she did not wish to tell you herself because… because you might be angry." Suellen added nervously, and Scarlett's green eyes narrowed.

"Why ever would I be angry?"

"Because she had cut you out of her will." There was another terrible pause following these words. Suellen shifted the baby in her arms uncomfortably, while Scarlett continued to gape.

Aunt Eulalie had never thought much of Scarlett and her lifestyle. She had been highly disapproving when she'd come out of mourning Charles several years early, and ever since then, the old woman's attitude towards Scarlett had done nothing but deteriorate, especially after her subsequent two marriages and none more so than following her marriage to Rhett. Really, Scarlett was not surprised. She wasn't even angry, as she would have been even a year ago; after all, there was more to life than money. That was something she had learnt the hard way, and perhaps still had not quite accepted. But what really upset her was the fact that the old hag couldn't have written herself and informed Scarlett of this development.

"What does Aunt Pauline have to say?" Scarlett asked, her voice much quieter than Suellen had expected.

"Well, I put her off the idea of moving here to Tara. She seemed to think it was a natural progression, but I…"

"No, I understand." Scarlett said.

"Well, in fact, Carreen is leaving the convent to care for Aunt Pauline." This made Scarlett reel.

"Carreen, leaving the convent she so desperately wanted to go to? Fiddle-dee-dee!"

"I know. I told Sissy she is mad. But she's insisting on it, she says she is not happy there, and I think there is a man involved along the line…" Suellen admitted.

"Wait, so you all knew this except for me? Why… why am I excluded from this pleasant family circle?"

"We all figured you had your own problems."

Scarlett was so furious with the deception that she didn't say anything more. She simply turned and swept from the room, with Suellen calling after her. The latter was confused and surprised by Scarlett's conduct: she'd expected scorching tempers and mean words. But there was none of that. Suellen's older sister had changed a lot, and she didn't really care to know why. She was just glad that she didn't have to receive a berating for being the bearer of bad news to Scarlett for once.

She followed Scarlett into the lounge, where Rhett and Will were smoking cigars and laughing about whatever it is men laughed about. Scarlett's sharp gaze caught that of her husband, who recognised the concealment of her temper and smirked the smirk that never used to fail at bringing the fury bubbling to the surface in spectacular style. However, Scarlett's face remained stony and she turned away from him, walking to the hearth where a merry fire was burning.

"So as I was saying, Will," Rhett continued his previous conversation smoothly, his dark eyes not leaving his wife's back, "It's always a fine thing for a man to get a baby, is it not?"

"Yeah, I'm sure happy." Will answered mildly.

"Little Laura is a darling." Rhett noted, peering at the bundle in Suellen's arms. "I remember when my B- well," He coughed, "It brings back bygone days." Scarlett's shoulders stiffened even as Rhett's voice caught in his throat. For a nanosecond, they were united, but the moment ebbed away.

"An' did Scarlett tell ya about Miss Carreen leavin' the convent?" Will added. Scarlett's jaw clamped, though still she refused to look round and show her rage to the room.

"No, Scarlett didn't mention any such thing!" Rhett sounded genuinely surprised. "Darling Scarlett, how did that slip your mind?" His nonchalance finally pushed her over the edge. She spun around on the spot and there was the fire that used to flare in Scarlett O'Hara that Rhett resented and missed in equal measure.

"Maybe because nobody_ told_ me about it until five minutes ago!" She glared at Suellen viciously, not caring that she was barely recovered from childbirth and was silly at the best of times. Nobody spoke for a minute, as if absorbing the heated waves of disgust rolling from Scarlett. But then, Will spoke.

"If I'd known you hadn't been told, I woulda written myself." He didn't say it in a way that was accusing Suellen, but it was obvious where the trickery originated from now. Rhett raised both eyebrows and looked at Suellen.

"Perhaps, since she just had Laura, she ought to be forgiven for having other things on her mind." He suggested diplomatically, pretending to be immune to the ugly atmosphere in the room.

"Oh, I suppose like our aunt's imminent death? But wait, she forgot all about that too." Scarlett growled. Suellen was turning a worrying shade of beetroot.

"This… is an adult discussion and… and there is a baby present." Suellen mumbled with difficulty. Scarlett's emerald eyes seemed to crackle with fire and electricity for a long moment. But then her gaze dropped from her sister to her little niece cradled in her arms, and her expression softened.

"I… You're right." She consented after a pause. "This is not the time."

Rhett found himself amazed by Scarlett's self-control. There was a time when no man, let alone a baby, could stop the tempest that was Scarlett's temper from overflowing violently into the room. What was happening to her? It was starting to irritate him a little more every day. He couldn't predict the behaviour of his wife anymore, and it troubled him, but all for the wrong reasons. He should be walking away from this woman he did not know any more, not feel more inclined to find out what was different.

He refused to hold the baby, however. The last baby he'd held had died at his own hands- because he had spoiled her. He had been too kind to her, and look where it had got him. He missed his Bonnie so terribly at times like these, when perhaps he and Scarlett could have had another baby too, if it hadn't been for his jinxing her to have an accident… no. He mustn't let these thoughts into his mind.

"Will, my fine man, do you have any whiskey, perchance? I feel it would do one wonders after that weakening journey." Will obligingly fetched him a glass, and he drank with relief. Scarlett was back to not looking at him, and Suellen had exited to nurse the baby. There was a stifling silence in the room. Will seemed aware of the tension, though not perturbed by it, and gazed serenely at the flames burning in the fireplace merrily. Rhett's dark eyes wandered back to his wife. She was using her carefully positioned curtain of curls to hide her face, but he could tell that she was upset. He frowned and almost reached out to comfort her. But why would he do that? She didn't need comforting. When had Scarlett ever needed him? So there he stayed, watching, until Will made his excuses and left the room.

Several more moments passed, during which Scarlett was all too aware of her husband's gaze. She willed him to say something, anything, so that at least she would have a distraction from what was going through her mind: little Laura Carreen, such a beautiful baby. She forbade herself to think of babies ever since her miscarriage, and especially since Bonnie died. Rhett said nothing, however, and eventually she gave him, whirling around.

"Will you stop?" She hissed.

"Stop what?" He responded in fake surprise.

"Staring at me- don't lie, I know you were. It's unnerving."

"Almost as unnerving as you expressing some kind of human feeling, my dear." Rhett responded smoothly. He stood up but didn't come any closer. "Now, tell me what is ailing you."

"Nothing is ailing me- and it would be none of your business if something was." She added with an attempt at imperiousness.

"Firstly, you are lying. Secondly, I think it is every bit of my business, especially considering what happened between the two of us last-"

"-Nothing." She said firmly. "Nothing happened between us Rhett, you may put that idea out of your head now."

"Is this your way of pretending, or are you implying that to you, lovemaking-"

"Rhett!" Scarlett's cheeks went the same colour as her name at the mention of the term 'lovemaking'. "Anybody might hear!"

"And we are husband and wife. Can we not have such amorous discussions in private? Would it not be their crime for eavesdropping?" He pointed out.

"Well," Scarlett drew herself up to her full height in a defiant manner, fixing him with a daring look. "Though we are married, we do not have a marriage."

He took a step back at her words, so that his calves hit the couch he'd vacated before. Scarlett looked very satisfied with her response, something which rarely happened in any conversation she had with Rhett.

"I am going to check on Wade and Ella. They went to take a nap when we arrived and it's high time they were awoken before they sleep the day away."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, I am back in business with this fic I think. I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, I've been doing my best! Please, if anyone is still reading, or indeed anybody new is reading, leave me some reviews, it makes it all worth it.**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

"You're not who I thought you were gonna be, Rhett Butler." Will Benteen commented. It was late at night, and the women and children had long retired to bed. The two men were standing on the porch at Tara, looking out at the bare red land. It was long after the harvest now, but the silvery moon in the clear sky threw stunning shadows across the raw land. Rhett even thought he might understand a little more why Scarlett loved it so deeply.

"Who did you think I was going to be?" Rhett responded mildly.

"Some folks say you're a scoundrel. Others say you're a gentleman. Then Scarlett says you're everything from a handsome varmint to a Yankee-sympathising devil-man." Rhett laughed at that. Will merely peered at him. "Seems I never had an idea who to believe."

"You're a good man, Will. I'm not. So you may think what you want and I'm sure it'll be true."

"Ah, now you're confusin' _me_ with a gentleman. I'm just an honest hard worker, Rhett. An' I think you are too, somewhere in there, though we work at different things." Rhett thought about Will's words a while, before he nodded.

"You're lucky you got the baby, Will. Never forget you're lucky." Rhett told him, clapping him on the arm.

"An' you're lucky you got Scarlett."

The parting words were barely a whisper as Rhett climbed the stairs. It would be strange sharing a bedroom with Scarlett while they stayed at Tara. As he slipped into bed, he noted that her dark hair was loose and falling over the pillow beneath her. He lay beside her and looked up at the high white ceiling for a long time before he dared to glance at his wife again.

Perhaps he would always love her, in a twisted way. He didn't want to love her, and certainly he didn't like her, but he did love her.

It was this final admission to himself that sent him to sleep.

Sunrise came quickly, and Scarlett was the first awake. She was confused at first to find a heavy arm draped over her, a large hand resting on her stomach. Then she remembered where she was, and who the arm must belong to. Tossing Rhett's arm off her in disgust, she got out of bed and made her way over to the window. It was silent outside, the birds having flown south for the winter. And it must still be early, because it wasn't quite light.

Her own hand travelled down to her stomach now and her forehead puckered into a frown. What if…? But she couldn't allow herself to ask that question; the consequences were far too painful, and besides, what good could it do, even if she did ask it? She still wouldn't know. Not yet.

She heard Rhett stir behind her and didn't turn round even as the covers rustled.

"Scarlett?" He called to her groggily. "It's early. Come back to bed."

His hair was falling across his forehead and into his eyes. He was confused, sleepy, and had not quite remembered the situation he was in. Rhett had just awoken from a pleasant dream about his early days of marriage, the sweltering nights they'd spent dancing in New Orleans…

"I'm awake now, Rhett." She seemed not quite herself either, Rhett noted. Scarlett stood gazing out the window, apparently perturbed by some thought.

"Did you have a nightmare?" The thought hadn't occurred to him in years- that maybe she still had her awful night terrors that used to reduce her to tears, reduce her to his arms. It was strange what a difference his talk with Will had made to the way he was looking at Scarlett; he seemed to be remembering her vulnerable, softer moments, rather than the hard-hearted, harsh ones that stood out more easily. They were like repressed memories resurfacing, reminding him that the woman he'd married was more complex than she appeared.

"I haven't had _those_ dreams for years, Rhett." She didn't sound pleased to recall them, though. Her tone was icy. "You came up here late."

"Did you miss me?" He teased, a little more awake now.

"You can only wish." She retorted, finally turning around. "I was thinking about my Aunt Eulalie. That old hag- I have been sustaining her since the war! How can she think to keep me out of her will after everything I've done for her?"

"Scarlett, you never did think of anyone but yourself."

"Oh, don't start in on me. You know it's perfectly true that I have continually sent her money! I am not angry because of what I have missed out on- after all, it is not much, only a house. But it is the… the principle." She stammered her finish.

"I never thought Scarlett O'Hara would ever be in a position to lecture about principles!" Rhett grinned.

"Oh, shut up, you are infuriating me." This entire exchange was so much like the old days- the days where he had riled her up just for his own entertainment purposes, and she had fallen for it all hook, line and sinker. These days, though he really intended to wound her pride, it never seemed to work. The barbs he threw her way were true now, not teasing of things he really admired- and yet now was the time that she refused to rise to it. But now, in the confines of her bedroom at Tara, it was like she had become something of her old self for a moment. Perhaps because Tara was the everlasting symbol of her old life, her roots- a planter's daughter, and a southern belle to boot. A tiny part of Rhett wished he could capture this moment and hold it in his hands forever- but a much larger part was furious, and wanted to fling it all back in her face. What was it about this place- this plantation- that brought back these old memories? Or was it merely Scarlett's latest design to torture him? He decided to go with the latter. It was easier to hate her.

Rhett lay back in bed and closed his eyes.

"Rhett, do you think that I am legally entitled to anything, given that I am the sole provider to Aunt Eulalie and have been since 1864?" She asked him distractedly, not really thinking about the things they'd been saying to each other. She didn't hear the echo of bygone days in the exchange- she had something to focus on, something practical, and she was excited to cling to it, and fight for it, because fighting was all she knew how to do. He didn't answer her question, anyway. "Perhaps I should write to Uncle Henry? Rhett?"

Rhett kept his eyes shut and tried to block out the sound of her voice. His heart was pounding in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi, I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed recently, including Firth'sDarcy, Nanuk888, Dixie, LilyM.85 and Melody-Rose-20. You're all lovely, and so are the guest reviewers. Why so shy? Anyway, I'm sorry the last chapter was short. There are some new developments in this one which I hope you'll find interesting. And as usual, let me know what you think in a review!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

"Mother," It was Wade who broke in on Scarlett's thoughts as she stood at the edge of the swamp at the bottom of the land Tara stood upon. It was hard to say how she felt; on one hand, she was angry with Aunt Eulalie, but on the other, she was more confused by Rhett's actions towards her. When they had arrived, he had been almost too friendly to her, too kind. And now he wasn't speaking to her at all, apart from in front of everyone else, where they had to pretend their marriage was perfect. It perturbed her mainly because, while it was nice not having him goading her all the time, they were sharing a bed. They were spending more time alone than they had done in years, and yet he would not speak a word to her. They'd been back at Tara a fortnight now, and Scarlett wished more than ever that she could return to Atlanta now, back to the hustle and bustle of a city where she could always get away from Rhett.

Remembering that her son had approached her, she turned to frown at him. He seemed to have had a sudden growth spurt, and was almost to her shoulder now.

"Mother, when are we going home?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about that." Scarlett admitted absently.

"Well, it isn't that I don't love Tara. But I miss home. I miss my friends."

"Wade, you are growing up so fast. We will go home soon, I promise." She assured him.

"How soon?" Scarlett felt annoyance that he questioned her again, but she held it back. She was still trying to be more patient with her children.

"I can't say, Wade. But do not worry; we won't be here for much longer. I miss home too." Scarlett smiled a sad smile. Wade seemed satisfied at last and retreated back to the house. Scarlett watched his slender figure crossing the red, almost-bare lawn and sighed. It was approaching Christmas, and she did not intend to spend it here, with a sister who got more difficult to live with every minute, a baby who screamed all night, and having to share a bed with Rhett.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself at home, Scarlett." Rhett was giving one of his fake smiles. Scarlett knew it was fake because she knew him better than anyone else did, and she almost screamed at him for it. When would he stop pretending? It didn't seem worth it anymore. They had stayed another week at Tara, and things had not improved between them. He still would not speak to her when they were alone, not even to say nasty things to her. And the hours that they spent in the company of the children, Will or Suellen were almost worse, because the constant charade was always in danger of slipping. Rhett had this way of making tiny little comments that would seem like nothing to everybody else, but Scarlett felt their barbs acutely- plus, she had always lacked subtlety, so could never reply without it being obvious that all was not rosy. Rhett's suggestion that she was enjoying herself, coupled with the false smile, was an example of this.

"Why, we've been getting to spend so much_ quality_ time with one another." Rhett continued, when she didn't answer his first remark. "It's been heavenly." Scarlett's emerald eyes flashed angrily in his direction, but still she kept her jaw clenched and her tongue bitten. Suellen seemed to be eyeing the two suspiciously, and Scarlett knew that Rhett was toeing the line now. "You know the ever-moving Atlanta will just keep us two away from each other more again, and it will be like torture, seeing as we've just become acquainted with spending not a minute apart. I am not entirely sure how I will cope without my lovely wife by my side."

"I am sure you will be able to cope, Rhett. You are quite capable." Scarlett tried not to sound too vicious. Suellen's eyes were travelling between one and the other like it was a tennis match. Will was loading up the carriage and appeared not to be listening, but Scarlett knew for a fact that he was all too aware of the underlying tension; he may be the only person in the whole world who saw the Butler marriage for what it was: a total sham, in other words.

"Oh, but I'm not sure I am, Scarlett. You are overestimating my capabilities, my pet. A second from you is like a year to me, whatever shall I do? Seek out the company of others?"

Rhett felt some deep satisfaction in his chest when he said that. He had finally done it. He knew he had done it- he had made her snap. Although she wasn't looking at him, was bending over a carpetbag containing some of her belongings, her shoulders stiffened and her fists clenched and unclenched. The bag fell to the ground in the process, and she slowly wheeled around.

"It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Whatever do you mean? I am a loyal husband." He was smiling smugly. She was trembling from head to foot in the grips that famous O'Hara temper multiplied by a thousand.

"Every second I have had to spend in your company has been hell, Rhett Butler. You know that! How dare you force me through this ridiculous farce for three weeks, obliging me to keep myself quiet and ladylike in front of my family while you continuously insult me and humiliate me? I keep a sweet smile on my face the entire time, knowing that you are nothing but a- a traitorous, abandoning varmint, who deserves nothing worse than- than-" She was breathing so hard she could barely get the words out. Suellen had taken several steps away from the couple, holding the baby tighter to her body. Will looked around from the carriage, but it was too late. Rhett was laughing, and then he was yelping in pain as something thin, green and furious collided with him.

Scarlett slapped him hard several times round the face, screaming profanities all the while, and kicking his shins. Rhett was trying to restrain her, to push her away and to get a hold of her hands so he could stop this assault, but she was entirely out of control. Suellen went inside to make sure Wade and Ella wouldn't come out to see their mother like this, but Scarlett couldn't even feel grateful. She was blind with rage, could not believe he had strung her along the whole time they'd been here, only to destroy their pretty illusion at the last second.

It was Will Benteen stepping in that ended the scene. He managed to get his arms around Scarlett and pull her away from her stunned husband. Though he seemed unscathed, he still looked shocked. He could never have guessed the strength of the reaction he had gotten from her; clearly, her temper only got worse when she bottled it up.

None of them said anything. Will let go of Scarlett once he deemed it safe. She was out of breath, tears streaming down her face, staring at her husband. Rhett stared back.

"Darling," He breathed, "I am truly sorry." He was actually being sincere. Though he had felt immensely gratified while he was wreaking his revenge on her, now he just felt guilty- did she really deserve him hurting her that deeply, especially in front of her family? He knew what it felt like to have your family look down on you. Scarlett turned away with a sniff, and wiped her tears away with her hair. There wasn't an opportunity to say anything else before Suellen came out, the children in tow.

Thankfully, they didn't know what had happened. Rhett thanked his lucky stars for Suellen O'Hara Benteen's quick thinking then. Scarlett made out that her tears were because she would miss Tara, and neither Wade nor Ella questioned this explanation. The journey to Jonesboro and the train station was quiet. By mid-afternoon, when they pulled into Atlanta, Wade and Ella had both fallen asleep. Rhett prodded Wade awake, then carried Ella outside to the carriage where Pork was waiting for them. As soon as they got inside, Scarlett made a beeline upstairs to her bedroom, but Rhett followed her.

"Please," She said tiredly, turning to face him in the doorway of her bedroom, "Leave me alone."

"Scarlett, I want you to know that I realise I overstepped the line. I wanted to hurt you, but not like that. I should have realised." Rhett apologised again.

"I know." Scarlett answered simply.

"You do?"

"Yes. Rhett, I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"We could get a divorce." Rhett told her flatly. "If we'd done that months ago…"

"Yes. But we can't."

"Why?" Fresh tears had begun to run down Scarlett's cheeks, wetting them all over again. She looked up into his dark eyes and wished that she could seek comfort in them like the old days.

"I'm pregnant."

She had missed her courses, and though she hadn't seen a doctor, Scarlett knew. She'd been pregnant four times. She didn't need to be told.

Her feelings about this pregnancy were mixed. Her last had been disastrous, and she remembered seeing that particular memory reflected in the dark eyes of Rhett: his telling her that perhaps she would be lucky enough to have an accident, and moments later, her having just such an accident. It had been the only baby she wanted, and God had taken it away from her. Now, she thought she had deserved that punishment for being so neglectful of her living children. Then, of course, Bonnie had been taken from her too. That had seemed altogether unfair; was she really that bad a person? But, now she had another chance. One final chance, perhaps, to do it right. But it was among a wreckage of a marriage. Rhett had agreed from the moment she told him the news that a divorce was an impossibility now. He had even secretly vowed to himself that he would fix their relationship, do whatever it would take to make sure that baby came into a happy, loving world. They had passed the point of pretending now, and had resolved to at least try and get along.

Three months into the pregnancy, and they lived in a subdued home. Scarlett's stomach was beginning to round, a small bump peeking from between her hips. They had not had a fight since that fateful day at Tara, but then again, neither had picked one. Perhaps all these years they had caused the fights themselves, had not really had anything to fight over.

"Have you thought of any names?" Rhett asked her dully one evening. The children were having a sleepover with Beau at Ashley's.

"No," Scarlett admitted. "Have you?"

"No."

"We have to talk, Rhett. I mean, not about anything in particular, but we have to communicate. This is almost as bad as the fighting." Scarlett sighed. She had been thinking about this for a few days.

"I know." He said. "But what can I say? Scarlett, I have made a mess of this marriage. I have to carry this with me to the grave, baby or no baby."

"What are you talking about? I ruined this, not you." She laughed in disbelief.

"Please, do not rewrite history. Scarlett, I killed two of our babies. I blamed you for everything. I ran around behind your back and I treated you terribly, even though I loved you." Rhett said dryly.

"You know you are not solely to blame for Bonnie, Rhett. And as for my last pregnancy," She winced at the memory, "It was a nasty coincidence, nothing more. I didn't treat you any better than you treated me, and I didn't even have a way of answering for myself; I kicked you out of my bed, and out of my life. I was jealous of my own daughter and… I was completely obsessed with the idea of another man. Could I have expected anything but what I got?"

This was the first time they had really talked about any of this; talked, and not fought or argued. They were two adults, two heart-broken, tired people who were having a baby together, in spite of the awful circumstances they found themselves in. The only thing left to do was to talk about it all. The days for mind-games and pointing the finger were past now, and they had a harsh reality to face.

"I have lied so many times to your face, Scarlett. And I never ever did that, not once, until the day I left. I ran away because I was scared of what I felt for you. I was so angry, and depressed. But I turned it out on you, and that wasn't fair. You were suffering too, but I told myself that they were crocodile tears." He gave a bitter laugh and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Those days are gone now."

"Rhett, is there any point to this? We've both done terrible things. I killed a man once." She added. Scarlett wasn't sure if she'd ever told him that: and apparently she hadn't, judging by his expression. "Oh, it was in the war. He was a Yankee, came to steal. And Melly was still so ill from having Beau. So, I took Charlie's gun, and I shot him."

"You never fail to surprise me, Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett smiled the first real smile he'd given her in many years.

"Well, I did what I had to do. Isn't that all both of us do?"

Rhett reached across to where she sat and squeezed the hand lying on the arm of her chair. He remembered seeing that same hand calloused and rough from having to plough at Tara when all their slaves had left. Now it was back to being smooth and ladylike, though still bore a couple of scars from blisters she'd gotten from the manual work.

"Perhaps that is all anybody does."


End file.
